


Light My Fire

by anomalousity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean could almost growl at Castiel's stupid, smug face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light My Fire

Dean could almost growl at Castiel’s stupid smug face.

The restaurant is crowded. Doe-eyed couples gazing at each other across tables, lonely bastards drinking at the bar as they seep their hurt in spirits; Friday night has never been so perfectly represented as it is tonight.

That said, Dean could punch the bastard.

Castiel reclines in his chair, eyes flitting from Dean’s every so often with a wide smirk. He doesn’t have to look to confirm that Castiel is pressing that little red button incessantly; hell, he doesn’t have to be able to see to know that Castiel is pressing that dumb button.

His ass stings enough for _that_ indication.

Dean grinds his teeth together, biting back a moan as Castiel’s stupid thumb cranks the stupid vibrator up a couple notches. He can almost hear his ass chafing, each burn growing a little stronger whenever Castiel’s lips quirk in that weak approximation of a smile. Fucker.

“Cas,” Dean starts but quickly snaps his mouth shut. Why the hell did he agree to this? His voice is about nine times lower than normal and what’s worse is that it’s raspy. The only solace he can find in it is the way Castiel’s eyes squint mildly, and the way his pupils dilate.

Gotcha, douche bag.

“Cas,” Dean murmurs again, placing his hands under his chin and leaning forwards. “How long are you planning on keeping this up?” He speaks slowly, taking plenty of pleasure in the way Castiel’s face grows red and the little click that indicates his swallowing.

Still, he’s not budging. “Until you come,” he replies, gravelly voice unchanged despite the pink on his cheeks.

Dean grunts when the vibrator buzzes on.

“I really, _ah_ , think we should call this, _er_ , off until we get back to the bunker.” He can feel the sweat dripping down his back, between his shoulder blades. And he’s wearing a new suit, fucking awesome. Dean attempts to heave a sigh but it comes out as a breathy hiss and, by the way Castiel’s smirk grows, he’s been caught.

“Oh, I don’t know, Dean.” Castiel is almost purring with joy. “I think you’re pretty close.”

Dean grits his teeth at the know it all tone; he’s most certainly _not_ close. That heat building low in his gut is just… indigestion. Or some other shit. Dean’s not about to fucking come in his pants with a damn vibrator jammed where the sun don’t shine.

Castiel’s voice pulls him from his thoughts. “You know, you can stop all this.”

Oh, _hell no_. “Fuck no, Cas.” Dean relents and allows a grimace to fall onto his features. Because, really, he doesn’t want to have to do _that_ of all things.

“Dean, it’s really not so bad-”

“Shut it, I’ll sooner jizz on a freaking stage than that,” Dean mutters, folding his arms over his chest. Castiel fixates him with that damn quizzical head tilt before his brow furrows. And really, how fucking fair is that stupid wounded puppy look.

On par with his expression, Castiel’s lower lip juts out. “You’d really rather do that than where panti-”

“Cas!” Dean feels a hot blush rise to his cheeks, and he glares daggers at Castiel in an attempt to cover it up.

Castiel is having none of it. “Dean, you’ve told me before that you’ve enjoyed how… _they_ feel. Why not explore that now?” Dean tries to pull his gaze from those dumb blue eyes but he can’t, not with the way Castiel’s hands are folded on the table, his back erect and his shoulders set. He looks like he’s about to ask Dean’s hand or some shit.

It’s _really_ unfair.

“Because,” Dean murmurs, groaning at the way his voice has grown milder. “It’s just not… just something you do.”

“Is it because of me?”

Oh, fuck. “No, Cas, it’s not because of you.” Well, at least not completely.

“Then tell me.”

Dean squirms in his seat, looking for the words. Thankfully, Castiel turned the vibrator to a lower frequency, and Dean can focus on thinking of something other than the way his balls are tensing in preparation.

“It’s,” Dean says, digging for words. “Okay, well we’d have to go to a store and buy… those things. Cas, I can’t just walk there on my own and ask some lady if she’d give me a pair of lacy panties in my size.”

“I could go with you.”

Dean shakes his head, smiling a little at the thought. “Dude, people don’t just do that.”

He watches as Castiel runs his fingers through his hair before sighing and pushing himself from the table. He walks around to Dean and holds a hand out. He heaves Dean to his feet, keeping a hand wrapped around Dean’s fingers as he pulls him out the door.

“Dean-”

“It wasn’t a no.” Fuck, Sam might’ve been right when he called Dean a sap.

“What?”

Dean sighs, pulling his hand from Castiel’s grip. He forces a small smile before stooping to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Castiel’s mouth. “I mean we can do it sometime, just let me warm up to the idea.”

When he pulls away, Castiel’s smile is wide enough to crack his face in two.

“Really?” He sounds damn hopeful. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel’s waist and tugs him forward, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

“Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly written because I was listening to The Doors and this is what I thought of. [Here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iSXrZYhJt4) the song if you'd like to listen to it.


End file.
